Sharing Pudding 2: The Pudding Hits The Fan
by Exotos135
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica decide to follow Mabel's advice and do a "relationship test" to see if they can be a stable couple.
1. Meeting Outside the Shack

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>(The Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel's Bedroom; 6:55 pm)<strong>

Dipper opens the door to see the room completely in the dark, almost crashing on something once he got inside. Once in, Dipper sighs in frustration as he takes out the 20 dollars Pacifica gave him and looked at them.

"I can't believe it took me longer to get here than what I expected." muses Dipper, unaware of the opening of two brown eyes in the dark room as he counted the 20 dollars she gave him. "And I still wonder why Pacifica would even give me this much money. Sure she gave me her reason, should I really believe that was her reason?"

A clap is heard twice and the lights turn on, Dipper looking up and then turning to see Mabel on her bed with an angry look on her face. "Hello, dear brother." greeted Mabel with a stern tone.

"Oh, hello, Mabel! Sorry if I came a little bit later than expected. Walking back here too longer than I thought." said Dipper, waving his hand.

The girl gets off her bed as Dipper closes the door with his free hand, snatching away the boy's money and counting it as Dipper gives her an annoyed look. "Where did you got this money?" questioned Mabel as she counted the money. "Stan very rarely gives us this much, and I know Wendy and Soos have no reason to give you this much either."

"Oh, umm, Pacifica gave them to me." answered Dipper as Mabel handed him back his money, but not before raising an eyebrow in response. "She just handed them for...some reason! Yeah, that's why she gave them to me: some reason!"

The boy scratched the back of his head nervously as Mabel narrowed her look at him. "Uh huh, I'll ask you another question." remarked Mabel before taking out a spoon from her back. "Do you recognize this spoon? Because it has your taste in it."

Dipper looked at the spoon, raised an eyebrow and then turned to his sister. "How did you realize the taste of the spoon was mine?" asked Dipper in confusion.

"Don't ask what doesn't need to be known!" scolded Mabel, blushing as she looked away. Her blush disappeared as she turned back to her brother with an angry expression. "Besides, that is not important to the topic! You were with Pacifica at the park, the taste of the spoon proves it! And now, just after a little accidental kiss, you get some money from her? Sorry, Dipper, but that's too suspicious to overlook. You can't trust Pacifica."

"Why not?"

"Dipper, if somebody knows that Pacifica's not somebody to be trusted, It's me."

"Didn't you warm up to her after the incident with the lilliputtians?"

"Warming up to someone is not the same as becoming friends with them, unfortunately." stated Mabel, sighing before her tone changed to a sad one as she gave her brother a worried look. "Just please understand that you can't just blindly enter a relationship with someone else. I have already tried and managed to do so in a few cases, and none of them have had a happy ending. I don't want you to suffer the same thing I did, Dipper, I really don't."

Dipper looks away with a slightly angry look as Mabel walks to the phone, grabbing it and inputting Pacifica's cell phone number as she speaks. "I'm gonna call Pacifica, she needs to know that we're gonna see her later."

**(Northwest Mansion, Pacifica's Bedroom)**

Pacifica, now in her pajamas, got on her bed and rested her head on her pillow, reaching for the bedsheet before the phone rung. Unable to ignore the phone, Pacifica got up and then off her bed, walking to the phone with an aggravated look on her face.

"Who would be crazy enough to call at my home at this hour?" complained Pacifica as she reached for the phone, answering the call before she continued. "Whoever's calling make it quick, I need to go to sleep."

"Pacifica, we gotta talk." stated Mabel with a serious tone.

"Mabel?" asked Pacifica with a slightly shocked tone.

"Yes, Pacifica, It's me." stated the girl with irritation.

"Why are you-"

"Just do as I say and come to the shack in 10 minutes. We need to discuss something important related to Dipper." stated Mabel with an aggravated tone. "I know that both of you were going to start a relationship, and I need to take the necessary precautions and do some tests before I can allow such a thing to happen. Mabel out."

The phone rang as Pacifica looked shocked, hung the phone and walked away.

**(Behind the Mystery Shack; 10 minutes later)**

A spotlight turned on and off sporadically as Dipper and Pacifica met. The duo initially avoided eye contact, the spotlight turning off as they walked closer to each other, exchanging flustered looks just before the spotlight turned on and Mabel, with her arms crossed, was revealed to be watching the scene, coughing a bit to get the duo's attention.

"Look, I'm not a bad girl, I'm just someone who wants to make sure her younger sibling does not fall prey to a partner that only sees him a toy to play with." affably said Mabel, glancing between her brother and Pacifica. "If you want me to accept your relationship, you need to show me that it would be a stable one, and to do that we're gonna do this: you both will spend a day together, preferably tomorrow, whether at the park or wherever you like, and I'll monitor you from afar."

"That sounds comforting." sarcastically replied Dipper.

"And what if we don't succeed at doing that?" asked Pacifica.

"Then I'll tell Stan that you wanted to use Dipper as a toy, playmate and or boyfriend. What would somebody call that, eitherway? Toyfriend? Boymate?" the girl received unamused looks from Dipper and Pacifica in response. "You're right, I'm missing the point. As I was saying, I'll tell Stan about that, and then he will never allow you to see Dipper ever again."

Dipper and Pacifica exchange worried looks as the spotlight started to turn on and off sporadically again. "Take into consideration what I just said, and do not try to fool me." warned Mabel, narrowing her look as she continued. "Dipper may be the smarter twin, but I have my own tricks upon my sweater's sleeves. I'm prepared to react towards any other option you might think, from calling your parents to bribe me, to Dipper trying to distract me with candy, I'm ready for anything. Show me that your relationship can work, or it's game over."

The sporadic nature of the spotlight slows down and reaches for the "off" setting, Mabel giving the boy and girl a serious look as she state the next. "Remember, I'm only doing this for the greater good. My brother's, to be exact."

The spotlight finally turns off...and then turns on, showing that Mabel is nowhere to be seen. Having seen that, Dipper and Pacifica share one last look before they greet each other goodbye, walking back to their houses soon afterwards.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Test Begins!

**(Next day, at the main street of Gravity Falls)**

The street was crowded with what seemed like the entirety of the Gravity Falls community, and among the crowd were a shocked duo. The duo were Dipper and Pacifica, who were holding hands as they looked at the people with shocked expressions.

"This is the place you picked for our "test" date, Dipper?" asked Pacifica, her shocked look remaining frozen in her face as she and Dipper started to walk.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, maybe I should have taken the park instead." answered Dipper, looking around.

The two were then approached by a familiar face: Mabel, who was holding two cups with pudding, one colored yellow and one colored brown, with a spoon stuck on them.

"You forgot your pudding." said Mabel as the duo grabbed the cups. She cut them off as they opened their mouths to say something. "Don't ask why do you need the pudding, just remember this simple thing: the peanut butter pudding is Dipper, and the vanilla pudding is Pacifica. To pass the test date, you must show normal or somewhat decent interactions and share your pudding with each other, probably eat your designated pudding yourself once in a while, and nobody else. As a bonus, if you find that anybody else has eaten some or all the pudding of your partner, you will consider that as cheating, and you will fail the test."

"I just have one question: why does my pudding have to be peanut butter?" asked Dipper, Mabel rolling her eyes in frustration as he continued. "Can't I be chocolate or, I don't know, brownie?"

"You can't be chocolate because I'm chocolate pudding-wise, and you can't be brownie because I couldn't find brownie pudding." explained Mabel as she went behind Dipper and Pacifica, pushing them towards a slightly less crowded part of the street as she resumed. "Now get going and show me you can be a stable couple, you won't convince me just standing here and staring at me. Robbie and Tambry once tried that, but I assure you that was the only time that tactic ever worked!"

With that said, Dipper and Pacifica looked around and then walked to a wall, turning around and seeing the large crowd as Mabel smiled malevolently and walked backwards to a spotlight. one that was turning on and off at random times. "I wonder why I always use the spotlight?" thought Mabel as the spotlight remained on.

The spotlight turned off and then on again, showing that Mabel had disappeared. Back with the duo, they remained mostly silent, only occasionally sharing pudding with each other with flustered looks. This stops once Dipper spots an ice cream vendor with his truck nearby.

"Hey, Pacifica, would you like some ice cream?" asked Dipper, pointing at the man.

"No, I don't want to bother you." answered the girl, turning to direction Dipper pointed at and frowning with worry as she continued. "Besides, going out there could be dangerous, both for your well being and your pudding. I-It's not that I don't trust you, of course, but-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." told Dipper to Pacifica, giving the girl a kiss on her forehead before he finished. "You stay here while I see what flavors are available. Any suggestions on what I should get?"

"Maybe Vanilla, it could go well with my pudding." replied Pacifica with a blush.

"Vanilla, got it."

The boy wasted no time and went running to the ice cream vendor, only for him to go towards an alley just as the boy reached him. Frowning and sighing in frustration, the boy followed the vendor to the alley just as a familiar someone walked to Pacifica.

That someone turned out to be none other than Gideon Gleeful, who was holding a banana pudding on his left hand. "Who are you?" asked Pacifica in a deadpan tone.

"I'm Gideon Gleeful, former prisoner and a former celebrity of Gravity Falls." spoke the boy, Pacifica rolling her eyes in response. "I came out of prison earlier thanks to my good behavior, and I failed to ignore a beauty such as yours. Tell me, miss, are you alone? And sorry if this is abrupt, but can you give me some of your pudding?"

"First of all, I don't care if you have behaved better since your stay at the prison, you are still a fraud who tricked the whole city. Second of all, I'm with someone, but he left to buy me some ice cream. And third of all, I'm not going to give you any of my pudding!" stated Pacifica in a stern tone.

"Then I guess I'll have to take it by force." snarled Gideon, giving the girl a malevolent look.

"Just try and take it, punk!" snarled Pacifica in retaliation.

**(Meanwhile, at the alley)**

Having been chasing the ice cream vendor for quite some time now, Dipper manages to trap him into a corner, stopping to catch his breath as the ice cream vendor turns to the boy. The vendor giggles with a feminine voice, which caught Dipper's interest as he finished catching his breath.

The ice cream vendor took off his clothing and revealed himself, or more accurately herself, to be Candy Chiu, one Mabel's friends. She then somehow brought the ice cream truck from the shadows and took out it's "disguise", revealing the truck was nothing more than a small table with wheels...somehow.

"Candy? You were the ice cream vendor all along?" the boy gets a nod from the girl in response. "Okay, Mabel always said you were weird, but I never thought you would get this weird. What are you doing here? And for that matter, why did you disguise yourself as an ice cream vendor?"

"I'm sabotaging your test. Or at least, that's what I think I'm doing." answered Candy, getting a confused look from Dipper in response. "I was approached by someone who requested me to act like something unexpected. The explanation he gave me was to see if you and Pacifica could expect the unexpected, or at least defend your pudding if something were to happen. So I disguised myself as an ice cream vendor and the table as an ice cream truck and...well, here we are."

Dipper put his pudding on the desk and turned around to think about what Candy just said, the girl grabbing it and taking a bite out of it as the boy got lost in his thoughts.

"Someone asked her to "sabotage" the test?" thought Dipper, narrowing his look as he continued to think. "I don't know who asked her to do that, or why, but I won't let them get away with sabotaging Mabel's test! Even if I fail, I won't let it be by trickery!"

Dipper then turned to see Candy eating his pudding, screaming at the sight. "You know, Mabel did a pretty good job at choosing your pudding, Dipper." remarked Candy as Dipper took the pudding and spoon from her in a panic. "I never thought peanut butter could taste so good."

"Don't eat that! It's part of the test!"

The boy fled from the scene before the girl tried anything else, going deeper into the alley instead of going back where he came from. "Sorry if I did something wrong!" called Candy, oblivious to Dipper's shock as he left and she waved goodbye.

**(Deeper into the alley)**

Dipper stopped to catch his breath and noticed something peculiar: he was not at the main street. He looked around, and then he deduced the obvious. "Drat, I went deeper into the alley! Why didn't I left the way I came?" mused Dipper, unaware of a pair of eyes opening and staring down at him. "How am I supposed to find my way back to the street now?"

"Hi Dipper!"

The boy screamed as he was grabbed by two arms. The figure walked out of the shadows, and it was revealed to be Grenda, who tightly hugged the boy. "So, how are you doing little buddy?" asked Grenda.

"I went the wrong away, I need to get back to the main street and you're breaking my ribs with your hug!" quickly summarized Dipper, tightly holding his pudding.

Grenda released Dipper after his answer, patting his back as he tried to catch his breath. "Wait, before you leave, I have something for you." stated Grenda, reaching for her back.

"Another hug that can endanger my ribs?" sarcastically asked Dipper.

Grenda replied with a simple "no" and, before Dipper knew it, he was now eating a spoonful of strawberry pudding. As the boy tasted the pudding, and liked it, Grenda looked at Dipper's pudding and grabbed his spoon.

"Hey, this actually tastes pretty good." remarked Dipper, moaning in pleasure as he took out the spoon from his mouth. "Is it mixed with something or-" and then he saw Grenda take a huge bite out of his pudding, which changed his with horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? In fact, what did I just do!?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm eating some of your pudding, and I handed you some of mine too," answered Grenda, handing Dipper back his spoon as he gave her an exasperated look and her spoon back. "both in equal portions of course."

Dipper remembered what Candy said earlier and he got the same idea: Grenda was requested to act like something unexpected to see if Dipper could defend himself against it. Groaning in frustration, Dipper fled as fast as he could as Grenda waved goodbye.

**(Near the main street)**

The boy managed to arrive at the part of the alley leading to the main street, sighing as he believed that his bad luck would fortunately end soon. As he walked to the street, Dipper looked at his pudding and gets a look of sorrow.

"Well, at least I might be able to return to Pacifica before she suspects anything...but that doesn't change the fact that I'm almost out of pudding and she'll definitely think I cheated on her." mused Dipper, hitting his forehead as he said the last part.

The boy then collided with someone, luckily not spilling any of his pudding in the process. After the pain of the collision wore off, Dipper looked at the person he had collided: it was Wendy, who gave the boy a surprised look. "Dipper?" asked Wendy.

"Wendy?!" asked Dipper in shock.

"Hey, is that peanut butter pudding?" inquired the teenager in a joyful tone.

"Yeah, and you probably want some, but trust me when I say this: If I lose the pudding I have left in this cup, something really bad is going to happen!" replied the boy nervously, walking away as he finished.

"Wait, before you leave, I have something for you-"

"That won't work on me again!"

The shout managed to catch Wendy's attention for a moment, giving Dipper the opportunity to push her against a wall, hitting the teen's head in the process as Dipper started to run away. As the teenager grabbed her head in pain, Dipper stopped, turned around and looked at the teenager with remorse.

"I would be happy to talk with you some more, Wendy, but I'm in a hurry right now." told Dipper to the teenager, walking away as he continued. "I'll see if I can talk with you sometime later, and sorry for pushing you towards the wall!"

Once the pain in her head disappeared, Wendy looked at the boy go and gasped as she remembered something. "Wait, Dipper! I-I didn't want to imply what I implied!" called the teenager, her shout falling into deaf ears as Dipper left.

The girl sighed and got up, wiping off the dust in her clothing before she took out from her back a cup filled with pudding. Peanut butter pudding at that. "At least I know I picked the right pudding, now all I have to do is give it to him somehow." thought Wendy with a worried frown.

**(At the main street)**

Dipper arrived and hid in a bush, looking around as he thought about the situation and what to do about it. As he thought, he managed to peek out and see Gideon being put inside a police car, much to the boy's delight.

"_Ha ha! At least something good happens today._" thought Dipper as the police car left. He then realized the implications. "_Wait a minute, if Gideon was here, did he do something to Pacifica?!_"

The boy peeked out of the bush and turned to see Pacifica still at the bench, her vision focusing on the alley Dipper went to. Dipper sighed in relief, which catched the girl's attention, and he went back to the bush as she turned around, shrugging and turning back to the alley.

Dipper feels happy to see Pacifica unharmed, but the feeling turned short-lived once he looked down and remembered his predicament. "My pudding is almost gone! If Pacifica sees this, then she will be ticked off and believe that I cheated! And if Mabel sees this, she will be a snitch and tell Pacifica all about this! What am I supposed to do now?!"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. The Ending

**(Gravity Falls Main Street, Pacifica and Dipper's bench)**

Dipper got lost in his desperate thoughts as he tried to think of something to do, and it didn't take him long before he decided to come out and hope for the best, despite his current pudding situation.

Meanwhile with Pacifica, what looked from the back as an unharmed girl was simply a cover to what really happened: the girl had a few bruises, some cut scars as well, and her nose was slightly bleeding. She then looked down at her pudding, and much of it was eaten away, not unlike Dipper's.

"Stupid Gideon! And stupid stubbornness of his!" thought Pacifica upon seeing her pudding. "He almost ate all of my pudding! If Dipper sees this, he's going to think I cheated on him! If only I knew if he was coming here or not, I wouldn't be so worried!"

Dipper came out of the bush, looked at his pudding, took a deep breath and hid it behind his back as he walked to the unsuspecting girl. He said "hi" in quiet tone, and Pacifica slightly panicked, turning around and hiding her pudding behind her back as she saw the boy. "Oh h-hi, Dipper." greeted Pacifica nervously.

"Hi Pacifi-wait, what's wrong with your nose?" when Pacifica opened her mouth to answer, nothing came out, and she collapsed without taking out her hidden pudding. "Pacifica?!"

The boy crouched down to see a bit better how much damage Pacifica had received. "Your nose is bleeding, and you have a few scars and bruises as well. So Gideon did do something to you." said Dipper with slight anger as he helped the girl get up. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"Maybe some medical help would be good, yes." replied the girl. She grabbed Dipper's hand sadly before she spoke. "But before you call them...I need to tell you something. You see, beating me up was not the only thing Gideon did. You see...I don't know how to put this."

As Pacifica tried to continue with her speech, Wendy and Soos, the latter holding some vanilla pudding cup, peeked from the shadows and got happy looks as they saw they were not too late. Through some enigmatic force, let's call it enigmatic force, Soos managed to quickly run and change Pacifica's pudding with his full pudding cup. This was a success, and the duo didn't even noticed the man as he went running back to the teenage girl.

"You see, Gideon put up quite a fight, although getting rid of him was easier than I thought. What I'm trying to say is that, during the fight, Gideon managed to get some of-" Pacifica revealed her replaced pudding and opened her eyes, looking surprised once she saw it, "-my pudding?"

"You worried me for a moment there, but I'm afraid that I also have something to show you." Wendy rushed just as quickly as Soos and exchanged puddings, Dipper taking the filled cup of pudding and getting a shocked look once he saw it. "Huh, well, I can assure you this is not what I expected."

Wendy and Soos high-fived after their work was done, leaving the street as fast as they could before they were spotted. From nearby, a flickering spotlight suddenly changed to on to show that Mabel was under it, looking at the scene. "Hello, lovebirds!" she loudly greeted with a giggle.

The duo reacted accordingly: they screamed and turned to the girl with angry looks. "What is up with you and appearing under flickering spotlights!? Is it a hobbie or something?" snarled Pacifica in frustration.

"It could be a hobbie, it could be something to look more creepy, it could be a side effect of watching that horror movie marathon about the "Spotlight of Horror" franchise. All options sound likely." replied Mabel with a shrug. "You passed the test, which is obvious. And Pacifica, you need to go to the hospital, which is also obvious."

And then an ambulance car arrived, a few paramedics came out and grabbed Pacifica, who handed Dipper her pudding as she was put inside. The car drove away as Dipper wondered what just happened and turned to Mabel.

"I called the hospital earlier. When I said Pacifica was the one who got hurt, they agreed to cooperate almost immediately." she explained. "I also requested a visit next day, since they wouldn't allow visits today for some reason. You're supposed to visit her at 3 pm."

Dipper was left unsatisfied with the girl's answer as he looked at his and Pacifica's pudding, right before the spotlight flickered yet again and returned to having it's light on, revealing that Mabel was nowhere to be seen.

**(Next day at the Gravity Falls Hospital, Room 618; 3:00 pm)**

Pacifica rested in her bed, with her injuries being covered by a few bandages, including her nose. From the door of her room appeared a familiar face: Dipper Pines, which lightened the girl's mood once she saw him. "You actually came." remarked Pacifica as Dipper walked to and sat on a chair near the girl.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have missed the day for anything." Dipper then took out from his pocket a dollar as he finished. "Besides, your parents bribed me to visit you."

The boy and girl laughed for a moment as Dipper put the dollar back on his pocket. "How did Mabel take it? You know, the fact that we passed the test?" asked Pacifica with a slightly worried tone.

"She took it pretty well. And about our relationship, Mabel said she would be fine with it, as long as we take things slow." replied Dipper. He failed to find anything else to talk about until he looked at the clock. He continued to look at it until it was at least 4 pm. "Do you want me to leave before the visitor hours ends or-"

"No, please stay." expressed Pacifica all of a sudden. "Some company would be good."

Slightly startled by the girl's unexpected response, it didn't took long before Dipper calmed down and gave the rich blonde a happy smile, grabbing her hand as the girl returned the smile. He soon remembered "Pacifica, at the alley, I met someone who told me that there was a person who instructed them to sabotage the test-"

"Don't worry about that person, they will likely not bother us anymore. At least, that's what I hope." told Pacifica to Dipper, giving him a smile as she finished. "Just focus on the present."

Dipper agreed with what Pacifica said and smiled back, never letting her hand go for the rest of the time they spent together.

**The End**


End file.
